Dwarf Shaman
|Dowāfu}} is a dwarf adventurer and a member of Goblin Slayer's party. Appearance Dwarf Shaman has a strong physique contrary to his height. He has a long beard that is tied in multiple sections which he often strokes as a habit. His outfit appears unusually eastern style and he wears what seems to resemble a type of cuirass on his waist. Most of the time, he carries a wine gourd. Personality Dwarf Shaman is cheerful and happy most of the time and is almost always arguing with High Elf Archer. As the more mature of the two squabblers, he would occasionally drop the vitriol to give a distraught High Elf Archer reassuring words and advice, only returning to teasing her when she finally cheers up. Background Dwarf Shaman became an adventurer to experience exotic tastes that could accompany his fire wine. Chronology Goblin Slayer Volume 1 Dwarf Shaman, along with his party, arrived at the Adventurer's Guild in the frontier to look for Goblin Slayer. Goblin Slayer Volume 2 Dwarf Shaman, along with his party members took a quest to eliminate goblins underneath Water Town. They were briefly overwhelmed by a goblin champion and numerous goblins in the catacombs, but once Goblin Slayer managed to recover, he along with the rest of the party were able to drive away the goblins. Dwarf Shaman later went to the catacombs again with High Elf Archer and Lizard Priest and found a floating eye guarding a large mirror. Once they regrouped with Goblin Slayer and Priestess, Dwarf Shaman scattered dust into the monster's eye to blind it and cast Spirit Wall in front of it, but the wall was immediately destroyed by the monster. However, Goblin Slayer came up with a plan, prompting Dwarf Shaman to use Stupor on the monster while it was distracted; allowing Goblin Slayer to kill it by setting off an explosion. After finding out the gate was a portal for the goblins while hearing the goblins returning, Dwarf Shaman aided in defending against the goblins. Once Lizard Priest was able to remove the mirror, Dwarf Shaman cast Falling Control, which caused an avalanche of dirt and stone to bury the goblins. Goblin Slayer Volume 3 Goblin Slayer Volume 4 Goblin Slayer Volume 5 Goblin Slayer Volume 6 Goblin Slayer Volume 7 Goblin Slayer Volume 8 Abilities Dwarf Shaman is an experienced adventurer and a spell caster. As a dwarf, he is well versed with metal, stone, and alcohol. At first glance, he is able to tell that Goblin Slayer is experienced and strong. A number of his spells require catalysts to cast, and as such, carries a bag of them.Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 3, Chapter 6: Seven Powers Currently, he is able to cast up to four spells a day.Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 5, Chapter 5: Dungeon Raid Spells * Stupor: He can spray his fire wine into the air in a fine mist and chant a spell that causes anyone who breathes in the mist to become drunk to the point of passing out. * Stone Blast: After enchanting some rocks, he can make them grow and fire them in rapid succession. * Stone/Metal Barrier: A similar spell to Stone Blast, he can enchant a stone or metal floor to form a wall out of it. * Weathering: Dwarf Shaman uses this spell to dry up concrete at a faster rate. * Bind: 'Dwarf Shaman used the spell ''Bind to confine a fleeing goblin.Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 5, Chapter 2: Mass Combat * '''Tail WindGoblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 5, Chapter 3: Hack and Slash * SnareGoblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 5, Chapter 6: Goblins' Crown * Spirit Wall: 'Similar to Protection, but it takes a physical form rather than a spiritual form.''Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 2, Chapter 9: The Monster That Must Not Be Named * '''Fear: A spell that can cast illusion magic to control the goblin's emotion, making them emotionally defenseless. Dwarf Shaman had used this spell to call out a swarm of locusts. * Falling ControlGoblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 2, Chapter 10: City Ruins And Magical Traps * Tunnel: A digging spell that requires no catalyst, but does require the drawing of a pattern.Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 6, Chapter 1: An Ordinary Spring Day * Control Spirit: Dwarf Shaman illuminated a dark room using this along with some coal, which had burst into a blue-white flame.Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 8, Chapter 8: The Heart of the Maelstrom * KindleGoblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 8, Chapter 9: Goblin Hand, Sign of Destruction * Water Walk: Allows the affected target to walk on water as if it was a solid surface. Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 8, Chapter 2: Beard-Cutter Goes to the Southern Sea Equipment * Handaxe: Dwarf Shaman is skilled with a handaxe in combat. * Sling: Shown to use a sling with proficiency when conserving spells. Trivia * Dwarf Shaman's choice of fashion, ponytail, and elongated earlobes carries an Oriental influence. Reference es:Enano Chamán Category:Characters Category:Dwarves Category:Male Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Spell Caster